Disaster dates
by Nicy-chan
Summary: The characters in this story will be very ooc! This story is for Nejiten lovers so i hope you like this one ! Short 1st chapter
1. Chapter 1

Disaster dates

Disclaimer :- Don't own Naruto .

A/N :- This is a very crazy story that me and my auntie made up . There is some very OOC ness in the story !! . Try your best not to flame to much on the reviews . Some reviews have put me of finishing one of my other story's . Right lets just start !!

Chapter 1 :-The fair.

Tenten took hold of a ball and aimed it at a coconut . Successfully she knocked it over . She turned to what she thought was another coconut and aimed and hit it . There came a loud ouch and a splash of water could be heard .

"Wow a talking coconut . Ok were's my prize ?".

She asked . Spinning around she looked at the man in charge of this stall . He blinked a couple of times .  
"Well that last coconut you hit was a boy and .." .

He began but was soon cut of his sentence from Tenten .

"What I hit a boy ? That cant be right".

She said before walking around the stall . Right enough there he was .A boy with long hair sat in a pond . Duck perched on his head . He spat out the water and glared at Tenten .

"ooh my god I am so so so sorry !Let me help " .

she went over to him and helped him out . He finally spoke .

"I guess you were the one who got me wet and ..and ..YOU RUEIND MY HAIR ! YOU ASS HOLE LOOK AT IT . IT MUST BE WASHED WITH THE FINNEST TAP WATER AND WASHED WITH THE MOST GREATEST SHAMPOO . IT TOOK ME FOR EVER TO COMB IT INTO PLACE NOT TO MENCHONE ALL THE HAIR SPRAY I PUT ON IT ".

He screamed it at the top of his lungs . Tenten was scarred . She stepped back and looked around at all the staring faces .

"He's fine honest ! He just has this problem "

She lied to every one . At least they left her alone to sort out the screaming boy .Well at this moment he was more like a two year old !

"Hey snap out of it will you ..HELLO ".

She began to violently shake him before he finally stopped .

"What the hell do you want?" ,he asked clearly irritated.

"I can help!Just come around to my place and I will get you sorted quicker than you got in this state ".She was really wanting to help him out and well actually he was kinda cute.

It was then he held his hand out in front of him looking at her with a more cool expression.

"The names Neji ,Neji Hyuga".He announced proudly as they shook hands.

"Great its nice to bump into you like this Neji .Real nice .Come on then I will get you to my place in no time!..Eeeh you do have money for the bus trip ..right?" She as definitely hoping he did or else they would be screwed !!

"Eh yeah". what was his simple reply .

"Thank goodness lets go."She walked off dragging the wet Neji behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

Disclaimer ,don't own Naruto.

There they were standing in what appeared to be a hippy fortress.The lamp shade was round and neon green. The carpet was a vibrant yellow and the walls were a mustard yellow on the top and a dark green on the bottom .The bed was round and had flower patterns on it .

"Uuuh..I am a boy . I don't think Your girl cousin's clothes would be appropriate for me ",Neji said while examining the room.

"Ooh I don't have a girl cousin", she said coolly .

Neji felt a bit ashamed in case he had a fended her at all .

"Right here you go ", she chimed .

She chucked him a tie die shirt ,some denim crop trousers and sandals .

"Its just until I can dry off these ",Tenten said with a grin .

Without another word she disappeared out the door and down the stairs leaving him to get changed .

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laundry room

"Hmm , I think he said it was 400 degrease you turn it to or was it 40 ...no no 400 definitely ", Tenten was mumbling away to her self.

She switched the drier to 400 degrease and was off to check on her guest .

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5 min later in the living room .

Would you like some tea or coffee ?" ,Tenten asked Neji .

"Well.. Some herbal tea if you have any ", Neji smiled slightly.

Tenten blushed while trying to hide her laugh that sounded like she was snorting behind her hands .

"Ok Neji just give me a view minuets please !",She said while disappearing into a kitchen.

Later she returned with two cups of herbal tea .She laid them on he table and they began to drink .After they finished Tenten returned the cups to their rightfully areas .While she was doing this Neji swore he cold smell something burning .On her return hr decided to confront her of his suspicion .

"Uh Tenten can you smell burning ??",he asked quizzically.

She began to sniff the air and once again disappeared from the room.All Neji heard was a scream so rushed off to see what was wrong. He then arrived in the laundry room which was filled with steam . They opened all the windows and Tenten retrieved the clothes from the drier.They were shrunk .

"I think I better go !!",Neji said gritting his teeth.

"I am sooooooooo sorry !! Please let me repay you I..I ..I will take you to the movies next weekend ok..I will pay !..please ", she began to plead with him

"Fine ..Here", he picked up a random pen and began to right on the back of her hand .

It was his number . She nearly fainted . Steadily she wrote her number on his hand.

She was soon following him to her front door as he walked away to the bus stop . As his figure faded into the dark night she ran for her room. She began punching numbers into her phone and calling every on she knew.

"OOOOh my god Sakura you will never guess what there was this ultra hot guy at my house ...I think he likes me !! He gave me his number ..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

that's chapter 2 over with yay !! I just hope it wasn't to rushed.

If only poor Neji knw wat was gonna hapin 2 him !

plz R and R luv yas !


End file.
